National focus on the AIDS epidemic has-stimulated an urgent need to prevent our blood resources transmitting a multiplicity of blood-borne viruses (BBVs), including the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), non-A, non-B hepatitis virus (NANBHVs), hepatitis B virus (HBV), cytomegalovirus (CMV), human T-cell leukemia virus (HTLV-I/II, variants of HIV, and several other viral agents whose importance has not been fully recognized. Assessment of adsorption for virus or chemical inactivation in the experimentally infected units of blood components and plasma products is envisaged by using HIV as a prototype in vitro cultures and viral gene detection by polymerase chain reaction (PCR).